Johnny's Girlfriend
by Lolo25
Summary: Okay some of you won't like the couple in this, and some of you will. The title is pretty much the summary or I will give all of it away. Johnny get a girlfriend that will actually tolerate his way of women. Not to long of a oneshot. There is a good reason why it is 'M' rated. XD


_**Okay, I know this different for me**_

_**I am doing two stories I haven't done and they are out of**_

_**my genre category**_

_**Be nice and kind and it is a request for grumpy cat**_

_**I am also doing a poll so go and vote**_

* * *

Johnny Bravo was a sexist male thinking he is god gift to women, pig towards all women. Yes, he had his good traits but that was hidden behind his all his bad qualities and traits. In a black tight t-shirt that showed off his muscles to show off to all the uninterested ladies, his sunglasses flashed under the sun. Flexing a bit he did a manly growl at a blonde girl with bright blue eyes. She scoffed at his muscles and went walking off completely unfazed by him. Half of the women knew and or heard of him and despise him other half heartily pity him. Black dress shoes up to par in shininess and baby blue jeans neatly cuffed her smiled at a red heard and her dark skinned beauty of a friend. The black woman just rolled her eyes and forcefully dragged her ditzy looking friend away from him.

Johnny though just thought they were playing hard to get chuckling he walked off to his mother house... where he lives at. Not to keen with the ladies either most likely if your trying to sack them. Going down the street he saw Suzy playing hop scotch with her friends. Shaking his head he tuned out her hi's and waves while hopping on one leg.

One of her friend shook her head at Suzy watching the arrogant man walk off, "Ugh... he such a pig." They were about eleven and already knew of his ways with women. Suzy just shrugged finishing her turn. "Besides not like Suzy can like a pig like Johnny."

Suzy rolled her eyes, "Jessica, listen me and Johnny are best friends. Yes he is a jerk at times but he has a heart." She grinned. Over the years she knew him since he was about fifteen and she was six he always had a way of making her giggle.

Another of her friends a blond girl with bright green eye looked at Suzy the little brown eyed girl with red hair. "She likes Johnny."

Blushing she sighed, "I like him as a friend if that what you are imploring. Besides he is like twenty. Also Charlotte, you shouldn't talk, Miss I have a crush on a Kevin. A high schooler."

Blushing herself Charlotte rolled eyes back and stuck her tongue out, "Yeah whatever. Penny your turn."

The young chocolate skinned color girl got her rock and her almond color eyes looked at Suzy. "Only if you were older maybe you guys can go out. I mean science in this town is unnaturally advance and you are pretty mature for your age. Only if your body caught up with your mind." She grinned skipping back to the start without looking. "But hey that is just me. You may even get him out of his mother house."

The young females shared a laugh and departed but Suzy, just sitting there she blushed seeing how she got a crush. "No... it won't work." Looking down she threw a rock down the sidewalk and headed home.

Johnny was in the shower washing his mane. Singing off key to himself he thought about how many girls were either passing him by or giving him dirty looks. "They all want me." He smiled to himself realizing that he was a stud. To him hasn't peak but he did on his Senior of high school. Getting out he thought he started his climb up his life goals was doing his first girl. After that though he never got another girl with him.

Settling down in his tiger print cover he smiled to himself relaxing in his boxers. After two hours he frowned, "What in the name of god am I doing with my life?"

That question to him more and more after he had sex with that girl. Cover his face he came to the conclusion in his mind to himself, to his true self he was no god but a hack of a player who deserves no real girlfriend. Curling in ball he mumbled that he was a loser and a waste of time to women. He remembered insults from high school how he was a waste of a sperm. Burying hid face in the pillow he mumbled out, "Yeah whatever." That was the phrase that got him through life, gave him a sense of freedom and no care of what others think of him. Falling asleep he dream of nothing.

Suzy walked along to school only to see Johnny sitting the sidewalk outside of his home. "Hey." She said cheerfully.

He looked at her sighing, "Get out of here kid, I am having a crisis."

Looking at his sunglasses she shrugged, "Like what?"

"I peaked to early." He saw her expression unchanging from that happy gleam in her eye. Deep down he would hate to see that go away. Fade from her child like innocence and go through the life adults and... sex. "Hrm... never mind... don't you have school?"

Tilting her head a bit she grinned. "Oh yeah." Standing up racing to the bus stop, "Bye JOHNNY!"

Shaking his head he replied sadly, "Annoying girl." Getting up he walked back inside to eat his now cold breakfast.

Suzy walked along the path to Carl's house. Hearing zapping noises and screams of pain she knew his experiment went bye bye. Giggling she walked up to the door. "Carl?" She called out.

Waiting for him she heard more screams and crashing noises. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Looking down at him he smiled, "Oh hey Suzy. Why aren't you in school?" He questioned her.

"I have my reasons." She walked inside smiling happily. "I know you and Johnny are best friends. I don't nothing to ruin that you know." She gave him a look as he smiled down at her.

Carl being the kind hearten soul he is he read her vibes like a book, "Still have that huge crush on Johnny I see." He chuckled seeing her blush and looked down. "I understand a girl thing. Trust me I do." He smirked but pointed upstairs. "I have a surprise for you. I been waiting for you to come to me for something like this."

Looking at him puzzled she just went upstairs. To her it was strange, how he was waiting for her to come over asking about Johnny himself. Blushing she just wanted to know why he was sad looking. Sitting on the chair by a huge fish tank filled with sharks and angler fish she just smiled at them. "Hello little fishes." Gasping she heard Carl come in with a blue liquid that was shining. "Uh..." before she could ask he stopped her.

"Suzy this is a elixir for girls under eighteen who want enhance their age counter. You can be from eighteen to twenty-five." He grinned. "I myself knew something like was bound to happen, so I prepared for this just for you. And don't worry I have an antidote if you want to grow up naturally." Chuckling he gave it to her, "Oh and yes you are the first to try it."

Looking at it suspiciously she shrugged chugging a quarter of it. Hiccuping she blushed, "I don't feel different... but taste blueberry flavor to it. Pungent but good." She smiled getting up. "SO...?"

Carl shook his head smirking, "Let the effects come in. Understand. Go on now and enjoy your last moments as a child." He set up his video cameras and got ready to see his test at work. 'Oh Johnny I am doing this for both of you.' Grinning he patted himself on the back and leaned back waiting for the test.

The next day Johnny woke up and looked in the mirror seeing his sunglasses, he then ponder on whether he should take off the glasses and show what was behind his glasses. Looking down he shook his head. Getting dress he walked out the house dimly waving to his mother. Going outside he ignored the hateful glares by women and though some waved to him he just nodded. He wasn't in the mood to flirt with girls but until he saw a woman with red hair to her shoulders, light lip gloss and a hourglass figure. Her outfit was consist of a green dress and a white shirt underneath. Her green flats suited her outfit. Looking at him Suzy blushed smiling at him. "Hey Johnny."

He gasped jumping back, "How do you know me sexy mama!?"

She giggled at him, "It's me Suzy, Johnny Bravo." She grinned at him making him actually blush at her. "Yeah weird uh?" He nodded slowly just looking her over. Shifting a bit she continued, "Carl gave my a liquid that made me older. I think I am about nineteen I believe." Smirking she walked up to him being about three inches shorter than him, "It won't be wrong now for you to kiss me."

Covering his mouth his blush darken but a chuckled came out of his mouth. "Carl... I love that guy." He smirked to himself seeing how he changed his mind on hating his little nerd friend. "H-How long does it last though?" She shrugged to him but grinned. Looking down he realized she really did grow into her mind. Blushing more he felt that he wasn't good enough for her. "Suzy... why did you this?"

Laughing she kissed his cheek, "Because I liked you a lot Johnny... a whole lot. I want to be there for you. I always thought of you as a friend and well had a huge crush on you ever since I met you. You were like a god... a big strong, stupid god." He laughed when she slapped his chest. "See strong but a big dummy. You need a smart lady here for you who will help in life." Suzy grinned happily. "I want to be..."

Stopping her Johnny just smiled as softly and genuinely as he could, "My girlfriend?" She blushed nodding. Taking her hand he sighed, "I'll promise I will be a good... no your best first boyfriend." He saw that child like innocence in her eyes still and all the love she had in her to give. "I promise I won't hurt you."

Suzy just pecked his lips. "You so stupid but charming." Leading him back to his house. "First things first though getting you a job and your own apartment." He just nodded as he just let her lead the way.

Carl just grinned seeing Johnny and Suzy hand in hand. Shaking his head he just sighed relief, 'Johnny don't you fudge this up now. One mistake she may want to go back to being a child leaving you.'

Two months past since Johnny's epiphany and Suzy's change. They dated for those two months and a lot changed. Johnny had a part time job while Suzy was applying to a college in town. Johnny popped the question if she wanted to live with him after helping him with apartment search. He just looked at his girlfriend... his longest one ever and blushed, 'God I still can't believe I am dating Suzy! Why on earth did do this again...? Oh because she is smokin' and was always nice.' Coming out of his trance he saw her laying on his chest humming a little song she heard a while back.

"You wanna have sex?" Johnny gaped at her only to make her laugh. "I am kidding, I want to wait... if that is fine with you." He only nodded till he felt her grinding her hips against his pelvis making him gasp. "But we can always fondle each other like this." She rubbed his thigh and crotch making him groan. "Oh you stupid ape man giving in already." He laughed the playful insult only to kiss her ear and neck. At times before this he gotten almost lucky with some females. Her moans and squeals brought him back again only to rub against her with his raging erection. It wasn't the most satisfying release but it does avoid the issue of a child besides the fact they didn't have a condom.

Looking at him Suzy blushing face kissed him on the lips filled with passion. "Love you Johnny Bravo."

"You too squirt ." He sat there again with her falling asleep. He felt her panties still soak from moments ago making shudder. 'Come sweet momma time for cuddling."

_YES YES OOOOCCCCC For Johnny so what_

_Bite me if you want_

_You like R&R if you don't ya don't_

_anyway Vote if you want anyway is welcome to do so  
_

_and my Friend Grumpy Cat your request done XD Hope you like it_


End file.
